1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers from which multiple articles can be dispensed, and which can be easily refilled for repeated use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the use of smokeless tobacco has increased and has become more fashionable, particularly among the younger set in some locations. The use of smokeless tobacco or snuff for chewing or dipping causes some problems cosmetically, in that particles of tobacco may lodge between the teeth and, of course, the teeth become stained from repeated tobacco usage.
In view of such cosmetic problems, it is desirable to provide a container assembly which contains not only the smokeless tobacco to be used, but retains in close proximity to the tobacco, one or more toothpicks or similar devices which can be used for cleaning the teeth. Preferably, too, a mirror is supported in a protected position in close proximity to the toothpicks and smokeless tobacco, so that the user of the tobacco can thoroughly clean his teeth when such is needed after use of the tobacco.
No container assembly of the prior art which is known to me affords the ability to utilize smokeless tobacco and still maintain the teeth in a clean appearing condition through the use of toothpicks, a mirror or other devices useful to the user of the smokeless tobacco in maintaining a neat, clean appearance.
Cupler U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,311 discloses a receptacle having a plurality of article-containing grooves 18. These article-containing grooves become selectively aligned with an opening in a rotating cover so as to permit needles, or the like, to be dispensed from the article-containing grooves in the receptacle. The rotating cover having the window in it to allow the needles to be dispensed therethrough rotates by pivotation about a central pedestal or post which is inserted in a slot in the center of the base of the receptacle.
Schumacher U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,898 also discloses a container from which needles or other elongated elements can be dispensed at a time when the cover for the receptacle is rotated so as to move a flap to a position such that it does not cover an opening through which the needles move during dispensation.